Gas turbine engines have various rotating parts which may be subjected to vibratory stresses. Turbines, for example, have a plurality of blades extending radially from a rotating hub or disk. When the turbine disk is rotating, the radial length of the blades contributes to the formation of vibration which may increase stresses in the blades. Dampers may be used to reduce some of the vibrations transmitted to the blades by dissipating energy through friction between the damper and the blade it is mounted on.